


Work for the Weary

by robbyn_banks



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bath, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlin taking care of Arthur, Tired Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbyn_banks/pseuds/robbyn_banks
Summary: Arthur, questioning his relationship with Merlin, is worn out after a long day. Merlin is there to help him relax.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147
Collections: Drabbles and Quips of Quarantined Kid





	Work for the Weary

It had been a long day; what with a lengthy, droning council meeting, a rather pointless skirmish between a couple of vendors in the lower town, a very spiteful knight-in-training throwing a temper tantrum after being bested by a fellow rookie, a horribly rude townsperson verbally attacking one of the stable boys for spilling water on his way to the horses, and some girls in the square insistent on getting the prince’s attention. The prince was worn out. He’d been stuck sorting out everyone else’s problems all day, despite his own problems nagging at his conscience. It was exhausting. Add that to his list of problems: he was tired.  
The prince’s trusty servant, of course, had been by His Highness’s side all day, watching the weary prince’s energy deplete. Finally, they were over with the day’s events. The prince could return to his chambers. And that he did, servant dutifully in tow. But alas! Upon returning to his room the prince found himself a pile of paperwork on his desk. He slumped into his seat at the desk and began filling out documents. His servant behind him got to work cleaning up the room.  
“Arthur!” called the servant as his prince’s eyes were beginning to sting. Whether it was the fatigue and strain of trying to read in low candlelight, or tears of frustration with the day, he wasn’t sure. He swept a hand over his eyes and peered at his servant, who was standing gleefully in front of a steaming bath. What? Wasn’t he supposed to be doing laundry?  
“That isn’t my outfit for tomorrow, or my armour-”  
“Shut up, you mule. You’ve been working all day and you’re tired. Come relax.” The servant gestured at the bath and held up a bottle of calming oils from the physician. He grinned.  
The prince returned a grateful smile and let the sting of his eyes pool into thankful tears.  
“Oh Merlin,” leave it to his servant to know just how to cheer him up. The prince’s servant-no, the prince’s friend-approached him and held out a hand. The prince took it and pressed a wordless ‘thank you’ to the back of it. The two shared a smile and Merlin pulled Arthur up into a hug before directing him to the bath.  
Merlin worked swiftly with experienced agility to remove Arthur’s jacket and tunic. He grinned at his prince and pressed a gentle kiss where the jacket’s collar had been. It wasn’t a desperate action, rather the opposite, as it was intended to relax Arthur. It did the job. The blond’s shoulders visibly lowered and Merlin lowered too, untying the breeches laces and giving Arthur kisses as he did so.  
The bath was a relief on Arthur’s muscles, the heat dissolving the tension. Any tightness that remained was removed by Merlin’s hands, lathered in oil. He worked the knots until the prince felt like clay for Merlin to mold.  
“You could join me, you know.” Arthur didn’t have to ask him twice.  
This sort of thing had become normal to the pair; words had not been shared about it, but kisses and beds had. Their relationship was very clearly more than a prince and his servant; more than friends. They just hadn’t exactly discussed what their relationship was. This had been nagging in the back of the prince’s mind all day. What did he consider Merlin? What did Merlin consider him? Were they courting? Surely not, as it was strictly behind closed doors. Were they just bedmates? It wasn’t uncommon for a prince to have a few bedmates, and it was just as likely for the bedmate to be a servant. This was more than filling sexual desires though, this was a connection. An emotional attachment. Did Merlin feel it too?  
Merlin was still massaging Arthur’s shoulders and stealing kisses when the prince asked. “What would you call us, Merlin?”  
“Idiots?”  
He couldn’t help but chuckle. “As accurate as that may be, I was wondering more on a personal level. This relationship between us,” Arthur emphasized with a kiss.  
“Oh! Of course. Idiots in love.” The servant grinned and kissed him back. Arthur had his answer.


End file.
